Masked CoverUp
by tjrockrabbit
Summary: When the rich and famous of Tokyo are invited to a masked ball and its host is targeted by the Dark Kingdom, the Senshi run to the rescue. When they find that their host is a fellow Senshi and that Tuxedo Mask is an attendee by invite, what will happen?
1. We're Invited!

A/N: Hi to all the readers out there checking out my story. I'm pleased to say that this is my first written work and first posted on As you read the story you'll notice some "similarities" from an actual anime episode. This first chapter will also be quite short. I'd like to see if anyone has any interest in what might happen next. I welcome any feedback and suggestions after every chapter and will do my best to please.

Disclaimer: I, tjrockrabbit, do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's relating characters or locations. All are sole property of the creator Takeuchi Naoko. (( If Naoko ever plans to sell all rights, give me a call.))

**CHAPTER 1: We're Invited!**

"Where do you think you're going, Meatball Head!"

Serena paused in mid step, slowly turning back to face the wrath of Rei with her own flames shooting up off the top of her blond head, she replied, "To see Andrew, not that it's any of your business." She turned again to make her exit.

"Get back here! This meeting's not over yet." Rei shouted.

Without hesitation, she raised her voice and replied over her shoulder. "Yes, and I told you I had plans before we started. Besides what's there to discuss. Queen Beryl's sent a new white haired freak on us with a few new youma's. It's in the bag!"

"Serena, these are not the same youma's we have had to deal with in the past. They are growing stronger. We have to be prepared for whatever they throw at you girls!" With a wave of the blond's hands, Luna's words fell on deaf ears.

"If you come up with anything, call me. Bye." with a quick descend down the temple's front steps, and a dash around the corner, she was gone.

"Serena!" Luna barked and was soon swept up into Ami's arms in an attempt to keep the four legged guardian from giving chase and possibly chopping the meatballs off their Senshi leader's head.

"Don't waste your breath, Luna. You know she can't help it." Lita said from her crossed-arm position against one of the many temple columns.

"Yeah, well that meatball for brains needs to start growing up." Rei fumed. "One of these days we may not be there for her and she wont be ready for what comes flying at her." She continued with a gentler tone of voice that led to a softening of her features.

"For a second there it sounded like you were concerned about Serena, Rei." Lita grinned.

"No way!" Rei puffed before turning to march into the temple, leaving the rest of the Senshi in amused silence.

After some time of wishful daydreaming and humming, Serena found herself before the Crown Arcades sliding front doors. Upon entering she was greeted by the sound of her name coming from Andrew who stood behind the restaurants serving counter.

"Hey, Andrew!" she hurried over to the counter and sat on a stool, opposite of him. "Vanilla Shake sound good?" he asked with a smile. The same smile she received from him every chance she got to pass by. A smile special kept for her.

"Oh yeah!" she squealed.

Andrew laughed at her predictability. "Alright." With that he moved down the counter to prepare her drink while Serena occupied herself with a quick game of Sailor V. A game she was finally succeeding in.

At that crucial moment, just before she was a good second away from defeating that evil youma she had been stuck on for the past two weeks, the exact one that held her from moving on to level 7; Serena heard the nickname she dreaded hear from the moment it was thought up.

"Meatball Head!"

And that sure didn't sound like Rei…

A long half hour later, Serena dragged her slump body out of the Arcade in a slow attempt to get herself home.

"Stupid Darien ruining my afternoon with his stupid jokes and his stupid hunky laugh…Stupid!" she clenched her jaw and balled her fists at the image of his gorgeous…Stupid!…face on a punching bag.

Letting out a sigh, she conjured up the one thought that always brought a smile to her face. "Sure hope mom cooked a big dinner." She mumbled down at her shadow cast on the sidewalk.

"I'm home!" Slipping out of her shoes and putting her bag down beside the door, she made her way straight to the kitchen, following her nose. "Mmm. Is that Tempura!"

"Hi, sweetie. It's almost ready." Ikuko smiled, always pleased to know she could make her family happy.

"I'm gonna go change then." Serena made a dash for the stairs and soon emerge shortly after to find her father and younger brother in the kitchen. "Hey dad…squirt."

"Evening pumpkin. I'm glad you're all here. I have some exciting news to share with you three." Kenji said from his place at the dining table, pulling out from his pocket a cream colored piece of paper that was now slightly wrinkled from being stuffed in his pants pocket.

"Oh yeah?" Serena asked.

"What's that, dad?" Sammy asked.

"This, family, is an invitation to one of the biggest events of the year. A costume ball being held by the Aino family and we're all invited to it this weekend." Kenji explained.

"Oh honey! How?.." Ikuko gasped.

"Work asked me to attend in order to take a few snap shots during the night events and told me to bring along the whole family." He said.

"A ball!" Serena screeched. "A costume ball at that! Oh, how romantic…" she said, her eyes glazing over in a daydream.

"Uh, romantic?" Kenji's jaw tightened.

Seeing the possible chaos to come if they continued, Ikuko rushed in to announce the serving of dinner.

Some time later Serena found herself laying on her bed, cuddling a pillow against her chest and sighing dreamily at her ceiling. " A costume ball…oh, the mystery." Giggling, she shut her eyes and let images of the party play over her imagination. " Two more days…"


	2. Masquerade Dreams

A/N: Mmm..yeah. A year later. I seem to have forgotten about this but found it this week and wrote this chapter in three days during work hours. I love getting paid while writing stories. -

Let me know what you think of it so far. Thanks again for those who reviewed the first chapter! I tried editing it a bit for your convenience, but not too much. Sorry. I'll try not to be so lazy in the next chapter. I just get the itches to post every time I write down a word.

**Chapter 2:** Masquerade Dreams

The radiant light shining off from white marble walls and floors made it painfully difficult to see clearly. The swaying of ball gown skirts and the gliding of bodies made the world seem blurred and out of focus. Faint sounds of laughter and chatter drifted throughout the close confines of the, rather large when empty, room. And though the impression of the event was to be of light fun the faces of the many were covered in brilliantly jeweled and feathered masks, causing the eyes of the wearer to be shadowed in blackness. The feeling was unworldly and the atmosphere was heavily carried.

Something wasn't right.

As difficult as it was to draw breath, the man continued walking further into the room, hoping to find a familiar face or feeling. With attempts at making long strides across the crowded room, he allowed his feet to lead him towards the curved, white, grand staircase and stopped beside the railing. Letting his own masked eyes drift to the top, he felt himself go stiff at the sight that awaited him there. The fuzziness of his vision turned sharp and the blinding light around him grew dim and gentle. Though the soul that stood above the staircase wore a gown of moonlight white that matched wonderfully with the wearers moonshine hair, the eyes are what capture his awed attention. Even from where he stood at the bottom of the stairs he saw the blue richness of the skies he remembered back on his own world.

The figure watched him as a smile played across its tempting mouth. His eyes never pulled away as the vision began descending the stairs. When at last nearing the final steps he offered his gloved hand and a simple greeting, "Princess." he acknowledged.

The smile grew as a soft pink tint rose up into her cheeks and she cast her eyes down in shyness. Taking his hand she took the final step down on to the ballroom floor. At that moment a booming sound from outside shook the ground beneath them and was soon followed by a thunderous clap and what sounded like a tidal wave. Tightening his grip on the princess's hand, he kept his eyes on the front door and his ears on the obvious battle raging on the outer walls of the palace. In what felt like a blink of an eye the two found themselves the sole survivors of what appeared to have been a massive explosion.

Lifeless bodies littered the ground around them and the beauty he held in his arms had tear stained cheeks. Before them stood the image of darkness, and all that plagued their universe. Four young women in odd clothing lay kneeling on the ground in front of them, making a shield of protection from the dark mass and the man and princess. Evident signs of having fought long and hard displayed themselves physically and emotionally on the women. One of them stood and faced them, staring in his direction and screaming muted words before heaving a deep breath and facing the darkness once again, unleashing a bright chain of light at the mass before falling unconscious once again. Four uniformed men appeared then, before each fallen warrior sprawled on the rubble covered ground, laughing.

Why did he know those faces? Why was he receiving this strange feeling of dejavu.

Another woman suddenly materialized before the two. Long, red hair that seemed to wave from the energy emitting within her skin-clinging purple dress. She was laughing at them. Though he couldn't hear her, he saw the gesture and couldn't understand why such death and chaos would please these people. What would they want from such a happy and peaceful looking place?

He got his answer.

The red head smiled adoringly at him for a moment before shifting her focus on the princess beside him. The look was far from near pleasant. This woman was looking to cause hurt, and without knowing why, he had decided on refusing to allow anything from happening to this girl he barely knew. Something inside him told him it was his duty and he should follow through with it. The red head was laughing again and raising her arms to conjure up what looked like crackling black lightning. Without a second thought, he threw himself between the girl and woman, determination set on his face. This made the woman falter a bit, but not for long. Widening her arms and throwing her head back, she sent the dark bolts of electricity hurdling straight towards them. The world went white for a long moment but he didn't feel the slightest bit of pain. When his eyes cleared he found himself laying on the ground on his back, spread eagle and blinking in confusion.

Sitting up and looking himself over, he discovered his cloths looked more like scorched rags and he was very much alone. After that moment of comprehension he heard the faintest scream from a nearby distance and jumped to his feet. Just a scream, but he knew it was hers. He sprinted toward the direction he had heard the sound and came around a corner to find the red headed woman smirking at him. Taking a stance he unsheathed a sword that he realized rested against his left hip, preparing to do battle, then froze. The woman stepped to one side, revealing the floating, lifeless body of his princess. Enraged, he charged at the woman only to be struck back by another wave of dark electricity. Pulling himself up, he tried again and again he was hit, over and over. Glimpsing back to his princess he was surprised to see her eyes fluttering open. She was alive!

In desperation, he hoisted himself off the ground again and pushed forward, fighting through the barrier of dark energy slamming into his body at an attempt to reach the awakening girl. He could see her tilting her head to glance at him and her smile brought him renewed strength to reach her. Just as he was an arms length away something sharp hit the square of his back and this he painfully felt. His face twisted in pain and his mouth opened wide in an effort to gasp, he watched his princess scream and try to reach out for him. Before the world went black he finally heard the first real word since the time he arrived and it came out in a heartbreaking scream from his mysterious princess.

"Endym…!" and it wasn't even a full word.

Darien shot up from his bed in a sweat. It was the fourth time this week he had this dream. There was only one significant difference in this particular one from those past.

"A name? But what does it mean!" he spoke into the empty room.

Pulling the sheets back from his body he got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom sink. After splashing his face with freezing cold water he rested his arms against the edge of the sink, staring at his reflection in the mirror with brows drawn together.

"Who are you?"


	3. Consequences

A/N: Thanks again to those who reviewed chapter 2. I'm very well aware that I am extremely slow in my updates and I apologize. Reality gets in the way a lot and I just recently remembered this again. Also, excuse the order of the events. I changed it to my liking for the story. It's a fanfic….Woot!

**Chapter 3 **Consequences

Of all the weeks to get a 38% on her exam, it had to be this one. Maybe if she kept her paper hidden for the next two days she could get away with going to the ball and then receiving punishment. She groaned, knowing it wasn't possible. Ms. Haruna wanted the test back signed by her parents by tomorrow. If she didn't turn it in by then it was a week detention and a call to her parents, but if she did it would probably mean staying home from the ball.

This wasn't going to go well, especially with Luna. If the guardian cat found out it would mean sitting through another half hour lecture. She should make sure Luna would be with the Scouts before breaking the news to her parents. So much for her fairy tale evening.

Lost in her reminiscence of her morning daydreams (quite possibly the reason for her low test score), Serena didn't notice the path she was taking home led her past a strip of various shops. From the corner of her eye she noticed an array of colors. Stopping before a store window she looked up to find the most beautiful off-white dress adorned with tiny crystal stones that clung to the dresses edged lacing, reflecting the rainbow of colors from the sunset behind her. It was perfect. Images of her dancing across a large ballroom, in the arms of a mysterious stranger, while in that gown, drifted within her head. Such a dress must come with a staggering price, but if she were certain that she would still be able to attend the masquerade, she would definitely be inside trying it on right now.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the girl standing beside her, staring up at the dress with a look of approval. "Beautiful, isn't it?" the girl asked.

Snapping out of her reverie, she turned to the pretty blond with blue eyes. Were it not for their hairstyles Serena could have sworn they were twins. Comprehending the question ask of her, Serena nodded. "Yeah, it's gorgeous all right. I doubt I could afford it though. I would have loved to wear it to the Aino ball." she was back to gazing longfully at the dress.

The blond girl watched as Serena's eyes went from lovingly brilliant to sorrowfully dim. Smiling, she herself went on to gaze at the dress. "You are invited to the Aino ball? You must be so excited. I hear it's going to be the event of the year and the invitation list is supposed to be endless. I hope you don't get lost in there." she joked in an effort to lighten the odango headed female beside her.

Frowning even harder, Serena replied. "My family was invited, but I don't think I'll be going."

"Because you don't have a dress?" the girl sounded seriously astonished.

"No. That wouldn't stop me. I haven't been doing very good in school lately. My parents won't like the news I have for them today." she would normally not share such embarrassing information with anyone, but sometimes a stranger was easier to speak to then a friend.

"Now why doesn't that surprise me, Meatball Head?" came a voice from behind them. A shiver suddenly made it's way down her spine, dreading the idea of turning around to confirm the owner of it. She didn't have to, really; she knew. How long had he been standing there?

Darien came to stand beside her, eyes focused on the dress rather than her. "You'd never do that dress justice, Meatball Head. That would require you to have some kind of femininty." he grinned to himself at his teasing.

Seeing the red hot flush rise up on the girl between them the blond stepped in, spitting fire through her eyes at this guy. "Do you know this old man?" she asked, ready to pound this guy if necessary.

"Unfortunately, but not by choice." Serena replied.

"Just so happens that "meatball for brains" here is head over heels for my best friend." he smirked.

That broke her. With a stomp of her foot, she turned on him. "Shields, you are pure evil!" making her way to leave, she stopped and faced her blond double. "I'm sorry. It was very nice talking with you." and sending one last glare to the man, she walked away.

"Why did you have to go and hurt her feelings for?" the blond asked.

Darien shrugged. "Habit, I guess." with a last glance at the dress he turned to the girl and bowed his head. "Miss Aino." He said in recognition before making his way down the sidewalk.

* * *

"Oh honey, not again." Ikuko sighed.

"Your mother and I have tried everything, but if this is what it takes to get through to you then I'm afraid we have no choice. Until we see some improvements on these grades of yours you're not allowed to go out after school. No shopping, phone calls, or parties. I'm sorry, but that includes the Aino ball." Kenji stated firmly.

"Dad, I promise I'll-"

"That's my final decision, young lady. Come straight home from school and study. Your mother will be home to make sure you do and I'll be looking into a tutor for you in the mean time." he finished.

"But..." she saw their faces and knew it was a losing battle. "I'll be in my room."

The moment her body hit her bed the tears began to spill, muffling the sounds of her crying into her pillow and clutching her sheets tightly in her fists. Some time later, she hoisted herself out of bed and looked at her nightstand where a clock read only seven in the evening. She wasn't supposed to go out, but in her state she desperately needed someone to talk to. Only one person could handle her whining and more; Andrew.

A quick, and less than graceful, leap from her balcony and a work-in-progress dash down the block was all it took for a semi clean getaway. In a matter of minutes she was making her way through the automatic doors and to the counter where the familiar sandy blond head of the owner's son stood.

When she reached the counter, he smiled. "Hey, Serena. Didn't think I'd be seeing you today."

"You shouldn't be." she dropped her head into her crossed arms on the counter, hiding half her face in the process. "I'm grounded." she murmured.

Andrew frowned. "School, huh?" he asked. She simply replied with a sigh and shut her eyes. "Well, I can't un-ground you, but I can whip up a free vanilla shake. How about it?" with a nod from her head, he went to work and a minute later he present the drink topped with an extra serving of whipped cream and a large cherry to top.

"Thanks." she grabbed up a spoon and took little nibbles from the glass instead of her usual larger-then-the-spoon sized bites. This actually scared Andrew. Not even school could do something like this to Serena.

"Are you sure this is just about school?" he looked worried.

Now she felt bad. She stood up straight in her seat and flashed him a smile. "Just the consequences that come with it." she took a straw from a straw dispenser and went on to take large gulps from the shake. Her heart wasn't into it but it brought a chuckle out of Andrew. When she was half done, she hopped off the chair and thanked Andrew one last time before making her way out of the arcade.

A moment later the doors slid open again and a tall, dark figure walked in and over to the counter.

"Hey, Darien. You just missed Serena." he said, noticing the half full glass in front of him.

"And that information would benefit me how, Andrew?" he asked, sitting himself down on a stool.

"Come on. You should really try being nicer to her. She has it rough a lot of the time. It really doesn't help her to run into you."

"So, are you saying I should try to avoid the klutz?" Darien raised a brow at this.

"Of course not. Just try to ease up on the teasing, that's all." he turned to place the glass into a sink.

"Easier said then done..." Darien mumbled.

"What was that?" Andrew turned and leaned his elbows down on the counter, watching Darien with genuine curiosity.

Darien sighed. "It's not something I can help. I know I could be easier on her, but something else takes over when I see her..." his voice got quieter with each word until Andrew found himself halfway across the counter in an attempt to hear him. When he glanced up at Andrew again, he found the blond not 3 inches away from his face, smiling at him. Darien suddenly had the feeling Andrew knew something he desperately wished he knew too.

* * *

It had been an hour since Serena had snuck out of the house, having gone to the Arcade and taken a solemn walk through the park. It was obvious that no one had noticed; especially after she had gone down to get a snack from the kitchen. She now sat on her bed, legs crossed, with a giant stuffed rabbit held tightly against her chest. With a heavy sigh, she threw herself back amongst the pillows and moaned in anguish.

"Serena, what are you doing?" Luna asked, coming in from the bedrooms open window.

"Moping. Go away." her reply was muffled from the giant, stuffed rabbit over her face.

"This is no time for moping. The Scouts have gathered at Rei's. She thinks she's felt a negative energy near by. A youma might be preparing to attack." Luna said, finishing off by jumping on the bed and on to Serena's stomach. "Serena, are you listening?"

"It's late, Luna. Can't we do this tomorrow." she whined.

"No, we can't. Get your lazy butt up and out of this bed. Lock your door or I'm leaving without you and you can explain yourself to the girls later." Luna hissed.

Half moaning and rising from her bed, she dragged herself over to her closet, where her school uniform hung, her brooch still attached to the uniforms bow and the Scouts communicator in her skirt pocket. Just as she reached for the communicator, it went off. Pulling the gadget out and flipping it open, she found Ami's face staring at her from the other end.

"Serena, a youma has appeared in the shopping district near 's Ice Cream Parlor. We're running over there now. Meet us ASAP." she panted out before the screen went black.

"Not 's!" she cried.

"Serena, hurry up!" Luna sprinted to the window, pushing it further open as Serena went to place the lock on her door.

For the second time this night, Serena was jumping off her balcony window and running across town, set on a destination and more determined than usual.

The Sailor Scouts were already in mid battle when Serena and Luna arrived on the scene. Not giving a moment after her transformation, Sailor Moon made for her crescent moon wand and unleashed her moon twilight flash attack only, to her surprise, have the youma dodge it. It leapt out of the moon beam's way and made a turn for her. Sailor Moon gasps and stumbled a few steps back. Just as the youma closed in for an out-stretched arm attack, Sailor Moon made an instinctive leap into the air in an attempt to defend herself from the attack.

In mid-leap, the youma, with striking speed, made a sharp turn at her again. Before she even had time to gasp, Sailor Moon felt a heavy object slam into her side and sent her crashing hard on to the ground in a sea of darkness. Blinking a few times to clear the black from her vision, she realized it wasn't her eyes causing it, but a thick fabric that covered the body of the man lying above her like a shield.

"Tuxedo Mask!" she gasped.

"I'll weaken him. Get ready to finish it, Sailor Moon." With that he jumped to his feet and charged at the youma, extending his cane in the process, and landing a painful blow to the youma's abdomen .

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mercury and Jupiter ran up beside her, Jupiter pulling her to her feet. "Are you all right?" Mercury asked.

"My whole right side is gonna hurt in the morning, but I'm fine."

"Then let's stop chattin' and let's get crackin'!" Jupiter turned to face the youma then. "Jupiter-Thunder!..."

Sailor Mercury turned to the youma as well. "Mercury-Bubbles!..."

"Crash!"

"Blast!"

"Sailor Moon, now!" Luna shouted.

With a nod, she reached out her hand and her moon wand appeared again. "Moon-Healing-Escalation!"

Once the light from the wand dispersed, a boy wearing glasses, an orange sweater, and a blue hat, was lying unconscious on the ground. Tuxedo Mask made his way over to the boy and scowled before making his way back towards the Scouts.

"Zoicite must have got to him first. The crystal is gone." He said.

"We can still collect the others." Sailor Moon told him.

"But it's still a crystal we have to get back from them." he snapped and with a flip of his cape, walked away.

"What a jerk!" Sailor Mars shouted, loud enough for the retreating hero to hear.

"We don't have anything to track down who the carriers are except for Amy's computer and even that takes a lot more time then Zoicite's crystal." Sailor Jupiter said, arms crossed and brows forward.

"Why he needs those crystals so badly is something we must know." Luna started. "Sailor Moon, I know you feel something for that man, but of all of us I want you to stay the farthest away from him. Mars, try and see if you can talk information out of him. Mercury, begin scanning for the next carrier. Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter, continue your search for the fifth scout. We'll start in the morning." she finished.

"I'll see the boy home." Mercury added, already at work with her mini computer.

"But Luna, I know I can get Tuxedo Mask to open up to me if you'll just let me speak to him!"

"What are you saying; that he won't talk to me?" Mars asked.

"No. I'm just saying I would have a lot of trouble talking to a brick wall like you." Moon sniffed.

Jupiter took a hold of Mars before further fighting could ensue, reminding the two to save their energy for the Negaverse. With a few quick goodnights the Scouts went their separate ways. A few blocks from her house, Serena looked down at Luna.

"Luna, you know I can get him to speak to me. Why did you send Rei?" she asked.

"He's trouble, Serena. I don't wish any harm to come to the leader of the Sailor Scouts. I don't mean I want anything to happen to Rei, but I know she can handle herself better in a dangerous situation and she won't be so easily distracted." She gave Serena a glance up with that and the two stayed quiet for the remainder of the walk home.

* * *

The next morning Serena descended the stairs and into the kitchen where she found her mother already putting breakfast on the table, her brother grabbing for it, and her father with his nose deep in a newspaper. "I'll just take toast." She reached for a slice and paused as a newspaper came down to rest on her hand.

"Serena, good of you to join us. I have some exciting news for you, kiddo." Kenji looked to thrilled for it to be good news for her too. But maybe, after a long night of guilt ridden sleep, he had changed his mind about not allowing her to participate in tomorrow night's ball. Her eyes widened and sparkled. "Yeah?" she smiled.

"I just got off the phone with a good friend of mine who happens to be a professor at Tokyo University. He tells me he has the perfect pupil to help tutor you. Top of the class, he says." Kenji looked proud of himself.

"Oh, honey, you found someone that quickly?" Ikuko beamed at him, causing Kenji's chest to puff up further.

"I don't see the big deal. The poor kid will probably go insane from Serena's drooling daydreams and random naps." Sammy said.

"You little punk-" Kenji interrupted before Serena could cause any harm to the house in pursuit of her younger brother. "Either way…Serena, you will come straight home after school and be ready to invite your tutor in for your first session. If I hear of your cooperation and understanding of the material given to you by the time I get home, I'll consider letting you attend the ball again. Understood?"

A tutor? She mentally groaned. Attending the ball? She mentally cheered. But was weeks of tutoring really worth one party?.......Yes! "Understood!" she shouted.

"Serena, dear, shouldn't you be going?" Ikuko asked.

"Hm?" glancing at the kitchen clock was all it took to get back into her daily "late" routine. Off she flew from the house, toast in mouth, lunch bag under one arm, and book bag in the other.

"Serena!"

Serena stood huffing and puffing at the classroom door. "Hey, Molly." Just as she sat at her chair, Ms. Haruna entered the room. Making her way first over to Serena's desk, she out stretched her hand, palm up and waved with her fingers. "I believe you have something for me this morning."

Serena turned beet red and dug into her bag for a moment, withdrawing her signed test paper and placing it into 's waiting hand. "Good. Now let's begin."

"How'd it go last night with your parents?" Molly leaned over and whispered.

"Not so good. They won't let me go unless I do well with a tutor." She replied.

"But the balls tomorrow night!" Molly said in shock.

"My father already found someone to start after school. If I get through the night, they'll let me go." Serena sighed.

"That's great. Why don't you sound happy?" Molly asked.

"Would you be if you had my studying habits?" Serena questioned back.

"Oh." Was all Molly could say before turning back to sit straight in her chair and letting the subject die a slow and hopeless death.

After school Serena wished Molly a goodnight and simply nodded when Molly wished her good luck. The walk home felt long, mostly due to the negative perspective she had for this afternoon. Reaching the gates to her house, she noticed a red corvette parked on the street in front of the house. She pondered over who the college student could be to own such a vehicle and just as she walked through the door her mother's head poked out from the kitchen.

"Serena, welcome home. You're just in time. Your tutor arrived just a few moments ago. Such a sweet young man. He's waiting for you upstairs along with a few snacks I put together." Serena moaned. Great. Of course it's a 'he' because she couldn't be any more embarrassed than she already was by the fact that this boy was in her 'girly' room doing who knows what kind of perverted things to her belongings. "Thanks, mom." She grumbled on her way to the stairs. "Please work hard, dear." Was the last thing she heard as she reached the top.

Upon opening her bedroom door, Serena felt a terrible tremble work its way through her body at the sight that presented itself. A loud shriek reverberated within the house and for the second time that day Serena found herself panting for breath, but this time it wasn't from her morning running exercise, it was from her attempt at calming herself.

"I'm not exactly thrilled either. " Darien said from his seat on the floor, organizing various books over her work table.

"No. You? Why you?!" Serena panicked.

"Because your father just so happened to know my professor and I just happened to be his best student. Now whether or not I'll be able to get something through that constant slumbering head of yours, I don't know." Opening a text book and flipping it around and towards her direction, he said "Let's find out."


End file.
